Neptune's House
by AzureGrimrawr
Summary: A little story I wrote for Hyperdimension Neptunia. Neptune x Noire. Some sexual content...


A little story I wrote for Hyperdimension Neptunia in my spare time. May or may not continue this, depending on reviews, reactions, and if I feel like it or not, haha.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or content from Hyperdimension Neptunia.

* * *

><p><strong>Neptune's House<strong>

Neptune sneakily peeked out her window again for the hundredth time this morning. She had invited the other three Goddesses over to her house today via posting on each of their blogs. She hoped they all had gotten her message, otherwise she would have had to spend another boring day all by herself, and "Neptune" and "boring" should NEVER be associated with each other in the same sentence. Neptune sighed and continued to peer out the window anxiously, elbows on the windowsill, supporting her head up.

"Ah! There they are! All three of them too!" Neptune said excitedly when she finally saw them. The three Goddesses, Noire, Blanc, and Vert were walking up together to the front of Neptune's door. She fist pumped the air in excitement and swiftly ran over to the door.

"Hey, hey! Glad you could all make it! Boy, I was literally dying here waiting for you guys to get here. Come on in!" Neptune said in a giddy voice as she opened the door and motioned for them to step inside.

"FYI, I only came here so I could have a quiet place to read my novel. The library is closed and Rom and Ram are being too noisy at home." Blanc said in an annoyed tone. She had her book clutched in her left arm by her side. Neptune squinted and took a closer look at the book in her arm. She couldn't make out the title, but the cover had an image of a scantily clad girl on it. Neptune decided to tease her about it.

"That's a nice looking book ya got there. Must be a great read huh?" She said semi-sarcastically, "I didn't know ya liked that kind of stuff," she added, giggling slightly.

"Just shut up," Blanc replied flatly. She tightened her grip on her book and walked herself inside first. She laid herself down comfortably on the couch and rested the book on the arm of the couch. She began to lose herself in the pages.

"Well actually, I came here because I heard Planeptune made some of the best consoles and games, and I was hoping you could let me try them out," Vert said meekly, scratching her head embarrassingly. Noire stood behind her, arms crossed, with an indifferent expression on her face.

"Of course, Vert! I have tons of games lying around that I've never actually gotten around to playing. We could try them out together!" Neptune answered agreeably. Vert smiled and showed herself inside.

"What about you, Blacky? I didn't think you'd actually come," Neptune asked Noire, who jolted up slightly as she heard her question.

"I uh... I'm here because... b-because I have nothing better to do today! Y-yea, that's why! If you aren't okay with that, then I'd be more than happy to leave!" Noire stuttered as she tried to think of a reason to give to Neptune. As she spoke, she realized how lame everything she said had sounded, and blushed slightly as a result.

"Oh, calm down, Blacky, I totally want you to stay! Come on," Neptune grabbed Noire's arm firmly and dragged her inside the house like a dog on a leash.

"Ah! Let go of me! And stop calling me 'Blacky' too!" Noire exclaimed as she was being pulled in against her will. Neptune ignored her and continued to merrily 'escort' her inside. The other two girls paid no attention to Neptune and Noire, and were both deeply concentrated on their activities.

She finally decided to release her and allowed her to settle down by the couch near Blanc. Noire hastily pulled away and fixed her sleeve from all the pulling it had received from Neptune. Although she appeared to have not enjoyed the "physical abuse" she got from Neptune, it was actually quite the opposite. Despite acting cruel and detached to her all of the time, deep down, Noire actually had _very_ strong feelings for her, but she would never be able to admit that by herself. She came here today to "attempt" to bond closer to Neptune, but questioned herself from time to time on whether or not she would actually be able to do it.

"Assertive as usual, huh, Neptune?" Blanc said cooly, waving her legs in the air loosely as she turned a page in her novel.

"Heehee, I know, I know. Blacky likes it though!" Neptune answered.

"Wh-wh-what! No I don't! What gave you that idea!" Noire remarked hesitantly. She could feel her head and ears heating up at full tilt. 'Does she actually know...?' She thought to herself about whether or not Neptune was aware of her strange affection towards her. She hoped not. Otherwise, that would probably just make it more difficult and embarrassing to explain to Neptune about her feelings towards her when the time comes. _If_ it ever does.

"Aw, keep your shirt on! I'm just messing with you," she replied back casually. Noire was relieved, somewhat. But now she didn't know whether to be glad or depressed. She wanted her to like her back, but at the same time, she felt it would appear awkward to everyone else if Neptune actually had the same exact feelings for her, as she had for Neptune.

"Y-yea! I knew that!" Noire said reluctantly. She sat herself on the couch and slumped down, defeated.

"Well, get yourselves settled! I'll get out some food!" Neptune bellowed. No one paid her any particular attention. Vert was busy slaying monsters on Neptune's respective gaming console, Blanc was reading, and Noire was lying on the couch, eyes closed, deep in thought. No doubt fantasizing about Neptune.

"Boy, they sure are an odd bunch huh," Neptune said to herself as she looked through her kitchen shelves and refrigerator for food and drinks. It's true, they all had conflicting personalities and most of them didn't particularly like each other, save Neptune, who tries the hardest to get along with the other three goddesses. She figured inviting them over would be a suitable way to bond everyone. But that's just what she thought.

"Food and drinks here!" Neptune shouted, dropping everything she carried in her arms onto a table. The items consisted of mostly sweets, chips, and all kinds of junk food coupled with soda and fruit juices. Everyone diverted their gaze upon the table in astonishment.

"Is this... the only thing you eat? Sweets and junk food? I'm surprised you can still retain that body form, Neptune," Blanc said over by the couch.

"Pretty much. But I don't gain a pound from this at all, so no harm done!" Neptune replied straightforwardly. She poured the potato chips into a bowl and took a handful for herself. "Helrp yurshelves," Neptune said as she shoved a handful of chips inside her mouth.

"Teehee, I admit, I'm kind of like that too," Vert said over by the T.V. "I'd even go as far as to say that my eating habits are even worse than Neptune's, but luckily, I don't gain a pound either," she finished with a slight giggle. "Oh, Neptune, you said we would play games together earlier on! Come, sit down!" Vert beckoned Neptune over.

"Oohkay," she mumbled, still chewing on her chips. She hopped over giddily and took a seat by Vert,

"What are we playing?" Neptune inquired her. She picked up the second controller and slouched comfortably onto the couch.

"It's a fighter called 'RazeBlue,' I've been experimenting with a few combos and I wanted to try them out on a human opponent," Vert said. She stretched her fingers in anticipation.

"Okay, you're on!" Neptune accepted her challenge and they played fiercely for the next couple hours.

Meanwhile, Noire decided to take some time to explore Neptune's house. She had to admit, she was rather curious as to what was around her house, and more importantly, her room. She quickly thought up of an excuse to be walking around the house.

"I'm using your restroom," she said calmly.

"Yea, yea, sure, go. Ah... Die!" Neptune muttered to herself as she landed another special attack on Vert's character. Clearly, she was too focused on the game to even be caring about what Noire was doing. Noire took one last look at Neptune to make sure she wasn't looking before darting upstairs.

"The bathroom is on this floor though isn't it? Where do you think you're going?" Blanc suddenly said, eyeing Noire menacingly.

"Wha- Oh! I um, uh..." Noire was at a loss for words. She didn't think Blanc would notice since she was busy reading, but Blanc was a lot more clever than she looked. 'Sly bitch,' Noire thought to herself.

"Well?" Blanc repeated herself. Noire knew she wasn't going to let her get away with this.

""I-I'm simply taking a walk, okay?" It was a poor excuse, but it was all she could say to justify what she was doing at the moment.

"So walk outside, it's nice and warm out," Blanc replied nonchalantly. She was still staring at Noire, who was frozen on the staircase.

"J-just leave me alone!" Noire screeched as she ran up the stairs at light speed. Her ears were on fire, but her twin tails obscured most parts of her ears from Blanc's view. Not that it helped. Blanc could tell she was embarrassed either way, but she let it drop and let out a sigh. She returned to reading her perverted novel.

"Phew, glad that she's out the way. Now, where is Neptune's room?" She said to herself, glancing across the room until she saw a door by the end of the hallway. 'That must be it,' she thought, and tiptoed quietly toward the door. She didn't know why she was acting all sneaky. No one else was in the house anyway. She approached the purple-colored door and turned the knob quietly. The door opened easily and she was now inside. At first glance, the room looked like it would have belonged to any normal teenage girl, but Noire wasn't taking any chances and searched around thoroughly. What was she even looking for? She didn't know, but she was determined to find something. Perhaps something like a confession of Neptune's love for her? It was a stretch, but not impossible.

"Come on... there has to be something!" Noire groaned to herself, opening a shelf on her dresser, only to find Neptune's panties. Noire's face flushed red and she immediately closed it shut. "Didn't need to see that... I think." She grew tired of looking and laid down on Neptune's soft and welcoming bed. She stared at the ceiling and lost herself in thought. 'Why am I doing all this? Why am I even attracted to her?' These were all questions that kept entering her mind, and they drove her crazy.

The door suddenly flung open, and a purple-headed girl stepped inside. Noire's heart started racing as she saw that the girl was none other than Neptune. Noire could already tell that this wouldn't end without an embarrassing or emotional moment taking place, and of course, she was right.

"Heeey there, I figured you'd be here," Neptune said, grinning slightly. She said it so casually, that it scared Noire a bit.

"Ah, what are you doing here!" Noire said defensively. She got herself up and sat on the bed anxiously. Her hand was grabbing tightly onto the bed sheets.

"Um, this is my room. Kinda live here ya know?" Neptune said back. She started walking towards Noire and laid down on her knees next to her. Noire's grip on the sheets tightened. She said nothing and waited for Neptune to make the next move.

"Blacky, do you like me? Like, '_like'_ like me?" Neptune said softly into Noire's ear. She was literally 2 inches away from Noire's face.

"Wha- why do you say that? Noire replied cooly, acting as if she had no feelings for her, which was clearly untrue. Her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Oh, well that's too bad," Neptune said slyly. A grin formed upon her lips. "I kinda like you too."

"W-what!" Noire's face flushed a bright red. Just the reaction Neptune was looking for.

"Heehee, that's right. I don't just like you. I _love_ you," Neptune said erotically. Noire couldn't tell whether or not she was just messing with her right now, or if she was dead serious. She assumed it was the latter. That was, until Neptune placed her delicate lips upon Noire's. Noire mumbled something under her breath, but it was inaudible. Neptune's tongue was fiercely searching for Noire's, who was still fighting back, somewhat. She gave in after realizing that Neptune was serious about her feelings and offered her her tongue. They made out for a lengthy period of time, undisturbed. Blanc and Vert were still downstairs, most likely unaware of what was happening. Neptune had told Vert she had to get something from her room (which was untrue) and told her to play by herself for a while, which she agreed to. As for Blanc, she was probably the most suspicious one, but was too lazy and busy reading to come upstairs and check. She didn't care much either way, and couldn't be any less interested in people's affairs.

Back upstairs, Noire's dress was dangling off in front of her, courtesy of Neptune. She was now playfully stroking Noire's bare breast with each of her fingers. Starting with the index finger, then the middle, the ring, and then the pinky, and finally repeating the process. She would move onto her next breast after some time, and do the same thing to that one, all while French kissing her passionately. Noire couldn't contain her excitement and proceeded to pleasure Neptune back in the same way she did to her, and they eventually moved on to worshiping each others breasts with their mouths. Neptune would gently swirl her tongue around Noire's nipples and occasionally nibble on each of them with her teeth, causing Noire to moan ever so slightly. Noire returned the favor to her in her own way, by biting down on Neptune's breasts lightly, and lustfully sucking and licking her nipples. They continued on, occasionally switching positions and trying new things, but Neptune decided to call it quits after a good twenty or so minutes into their little session, so the others wouldn't get suspicious of them being gone for so long.

"Great stuff, huh?" Neptune said casually, putting back on her white and purple hoodie.

"Y-yea,' Noire replied modestly as she fitted back on her dress. Neptune noticed that some of her saliva was still dripping off of Noire's breasts, and offered her assistance.

"Here, lemme get that for ya," she said, rubbing her finger over Noire's breasts and cleaning off the saliva onto her finger. She licked it clean afterward. "Mmm, tasty," she joked.

"T-thanks," she replied, and finished putting back on her black dress. "Let's head back down now," she suggested as she got up from the bed.

"Wait, I'll go down first, it'll look suspicious if we go down together," Neptune said, motioning for Noire to stay put. She nodded and let Neptune exit first. "Come down in a few minutes and just tell em you fell asleep in my room or something," Neptune added in before leaving. Noire nodded once more, and Neptune sped down the stairs.

"Haha, sorry I was gone for so long, Vert, I'm back now. Let's play," Neptune announced, rather suspiciously, as she appeared downstairs, slightly ditsy from all that has happened in the past couple of minutes. She walked over to Vert and took a seat next to her as she picked up the controller.

"It's okay, I've been practicing some moves while you were gone. I'm sure I can beat you this time!" Vert said with a look of determination in her eyes.

"Ha! Bring it!"

A good ten minutes has passed and Noire decided it was safe to go downstairs now. She got up and walked down the stairs, rubbing her eyes and yawning, pretending to have just woke up from a long nap. Admittedly, she made the act look quite real, and no one questioned her as she made her way down. Not even Blanc. Noire slumped herself down on the couch near Blanc again, and looked at Neptune. She didn't know how this relationship would end up in the long run, but she only had happy thoughts about it in her mind. She closed her eyes and and began to doze off for a nap; for real this time.

Noire smiled at Neptune slightly before drifting off into her sleep. Although Neptune couldn't see it, she knew, and smiled back.


End file.
